Faces
by causa-sui
Summary: The Opera Populaire is a mere shadow of its formal self, is now a museum where tourists come to recall the legendary tales of the opera ghost. Finding a generous patron in the Viscount, Christine is now one of Paris' most promising young talents. She crosses paths with a handsome but strangely familiar talented new composer insisting she be the star of his highly anticipated opera.
1. Chapter 1

Faces

Chapter 1

Summary:

The Opera Populaire, a mere shadow of its formal self, is now a museum where locals and tourists come to recall the legendary tales of the opera ghost. Christine, finding a generous patron in the Viscount is now one of Paris' most promising young talents carving her way to stardom. One day Christine crosses paths with a handsome but strangely familiar talented new composer insisting that she be the star of his highly anticipated opera.

It was raining hard outside but the streets still lived as if the sun was smiling brightly down on this gloomy Saturday morning. From her hotel room Christine Daae looked down at the people waiting to hear her sing for tonight's special event. It was the opening of a new opera house and she was cast as the leading lady of its first ever production. She's probably one of France's busiest performers at the time but she still had the right to have the jitters every so often.

"Christine my dear, the Viscount is here to see you" the maid declared as she stepped in the parlor. Christine barely moved and no word was said.

_Right on time. As expected of Raoul._

The Viscount de Chagny is her patron. She admits that they used to be lovers but things have changed. The Viscount may be a charming and passionate young man but not a lover. It did not take long after their engagement when Christine realized that the Viscount was not the Prince he was envisioning of spending his life with. Even within his arms she felt empty and incomplete. Long after they have ended their romantic relationship, the Viscount still however supported her in her art.

Christine lifted her hand up to touch the cold metal hanging around her neck. It was a simple chain-and-pendant necklace in the shape of a half-mask. It was a gift from an old beloved friend and it was the only reminder she had of the life that could have been if only _it _didn't happen.

A soft knock on the door followed by the smell of freshly picked flowers told her mind that her visitor had already let himself inside.

"You know you don't really have to bring flowers every time you visit." She said with a friendly smile before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"But who else can match the beauty of these flowers but you! Especially before a grand show."

She laughed brightly and put the flowers beside the pianoforte.

"Well, wish me luck and get going! I have much preparation to do you know." She said In a commanding tone

"You are absolutely right. I shall be gone now, my date must be waiting for me downstairs."

Christine paused. _A date? But Raoul never brings dates. This is quite odd. Quite odd indeed. _"Oh? Why don't you bring her up here then! I would love to meet her. She must be special. You bringing dates to these events is uncommon."

Raoul smiled knowingly. "You'll meet this mystery date of mine soon enough. As of now, let your mind be filled with this night's performance."

With that Raoul left a very intrigued and excited Christine. They may not be lovers anymore but she still wished for his friend's happiness.

"Bravo! Stupenda! Encore! Miss Daae! "

The crowd was roaring in the new opera house, another superbly successful performance by Miss Daae. Christine never got over the feeling of being so overwhelmed after a performance. It humbled her every time to see all these people flocking to the opera house to hear her sing. Backstage in her small dressing room, there can barely be any space to pass through because of all the gifts and flowers from her supporters. In her mind she wondered if this is how La Carlotta felt back in the Opera Populaire, when she was the prima donna of the stage.

_The Opera Populaire…_ she recalled those days like a vivid dream. Her angel, his songs.

_Mon ange.._

She abruptly stopped herself from recalling such painful memories. They were memories pushed at the back of her mind but still remembered every second of the day. The Phantom of the Opera, her angel, where is he now.


	2. Chapter 2

Faces

Chapter 2

Erik POV

He held the half-mask delicately in his hand allowing the least contact with his skin as possible. The white relic was once an indispensible part of his attire but now rested on a glass case in his living room ignored and left alone for the greater part of the day. It has been exactly a year since he last wore it and that day is surely a day not to be forgotten.

_This is who you are. No amount of change or physical alteration can change this. .._

He reminded himself while tracing out the outlines of the mask with the tips of his finger. With one final look, he set it down in its case to be left alone for the time being.

_I will never forget that day and I will never forget you. Christine._

He looked up in the mirror and scowled at what he saw. Once there was a white mask there that he could remove and put back anytime he pleases. Now, there is this permanent mask, built to deceive the world, to hide who he truly is. This _face_ is no different from the horrors of its past. It may look beautiful but it is also a lie.

The scars are now gone, the deformities, the odd textures all gone. What is left is a healthy handsome face. What his real face should have looked like if not for his deformities. But he knew deep inside the monster is still alive. It can never be killed or be rid off, it is who he is and he despised it still. This new façade is merely, as the doctor called it, a new mask.

"Erik, how are we doing today my boy?" a man wearing circular spectacles and a coat as white as his beard came in.

"I am as I have been for the last month or two. No drastic changes whatsoever."

"Ah good!" the doctor replied "then I guess this will be the last we'll be seeing each other for a while unless anything happens. I left all your medications with the housekeeper this morning with a list of instructions and all you'll need. I'll be off to London for the next few months."

Erik simply nodded in acknowledgement with no hint of emotion at all in his eyes. He was very grateful to the doctor. He was the one who took him in and discovered him that dreadful night exactly a year ago. The doctor was a very talented old man with ideas and inventions far too advanced for this age; which may have contributed to Erik's fondness of him.

"Well if that's it I shall take my leave then. I don't want to get in the way of your work. I hear you have a big opera coming out."

Erik managed to crack a small smile. "Yes, I do hope it meets expectations. I would gladly send tickets to you when it opens. Given that you are in town when it does of course."

"That's very kind of you Erik and knowing your talent I highly doubt it would be anything less than magnificent. Well, good-bye my boy. You take care now." The old man picked up his small case, opened his umbrella and took his leave.

Erik closed the door and checked the time. It said 5:00pm on the clock. _That reminds me, I have a date with a certain Viscount in an hour. Better get ready. _

Christine sat outside the hotel café not looking as if she had just serenaded royalty a few hours ago. She was there at the request of his dearest patron. 

_I wonder what kind of woman this date of his is, for her to capture the attention of a man like Raoul. _

It was around 3:00 in the morning and the streets were mostly empty. From a distance she began to see a familiar silhouette but oddly, he was alone.

"Raoul! Why, where is your date? I'm a bit disappointed. I was expecting to meet her you know." Said Christine with a slight pout.

Raoul chuckled and replied "Well you're already to be disappointed from the very start. You were expecting me to introduce to you a young girl however I think my friend Monsieur Martin is as good as any maiden, even better I believe."

_Monsieur Martin? Is Raoul…not the "man" I thought he was?_

So as not to offend her patron Christine brushed off her shock and confusion "Oh? Is he now, well, where is he?"

"Ah! Here he is now!"

A rather tall man emerged from the background as if the city was a mere compliment to his presence. Like a painting made by a gifted artist, the light shined beautifully upon his form, the right mix of darkness and light. He was wearing a sleek black suit that seemed to have cost more than any normal man could afford. His whole being called attention and respect but the most captivating part of him was his face. His face was immaculate but stern and oddly familiar. Christine tried to recall if they had met before but her memory failed her.

_I definitely would have remembered that face. _She said to herself.

"Monsieur Martin, I am pleased to present Mademoiselle Christine Daae." Mon. Martin looked intently at her eyes for a second more than what is normal. He seemed to be saying something but she did not understand what.

_How odd of me to think so! What could he have been trying to come across? It is the first time we've meet after all. Or was it.._

He looked stiff and a bit nervous at first but gained his composure in a second. He reached gracefully for her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Your voice is truly a gift from the heavens to mankind. I am at awe. It is truly a pleasure to meet you Miss Daae."

So yeah there it is :D hehe. I hope im not doing too bad noob fanfic writer here -_-

Okay REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWWS are much appreciated updates tomorrow or this weekend!


End file.
